ThreeTwoOne
by Waylo
Summary: She felt one hand leave her waist and go to her chin to make her look at him. Her heart felt like popping out of her chest when he looked at her with his piercing black eyes. Her eyes fluttered shut in anticipation when she felt his hot breath fan her cold, pale face as he got closer. "Happy New Year, Luce." "Happy New Year, Natsu. What's with the nickname...?"


Her eyes sparkled as she reached Time Square. She took everything in with a deep breath, letting the cold wind and the atmosphere blow her away. Cheers and screams were heard from every corner, some even dancing to the singers' performances.

Lucy looked at her watch, _An hour left... _She turned around with a bright smile to tell her friends that they still have spare time left, but somehow they had dispersed, leaving her by herself. Lucy sighed, knowing that this would have happened sooner or later. After all, they _did _bring their boyfriends. Well, it was better this way because she felt like the third wheel in all their relationships since she had recently broke up with her own boyfriend.

She covered her ears when more high pitched screams and whistles came from all around her as another singer came on stage. She laughed before joining in on the fun, screaming and cheering her lungs out.

_Fifty minutes left._

Lucy caught a glimpse of Erza and Jellal together, but for some reason, they seemed tense. Erza was looking away from him, trying not to catch his glance. Well, she really didn't need to worry about that since Jellal was covering his face with his hand. Lucy squished through the crowd and smiled. _No wonder they seemed awkward, _she sighed. They were hand in hand with each other.

She turned back around and found Levy in the air, literally. Her face was red from embarrassment since she was attracting the attention of the people around them. She was looking down at the ground, flustering and talking to the person beneath her. Most likely Gajeel because he's the only one who does that to her, to tease her. Him doing this is most likely to tease Levy about her being short.

_Forty__ minutes left._

As Lucy tried to squish through the crowd and get closer to the music, she found Juvia squealing and jumping before clinging on to Gray, who was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. The people around them were clapping and whistling, wishing them happiness. _He did it, _Lucy gaped. _He actually proposed! I thought he'd never do it! _She laughed to herself.

She continued to walk through the crowd, apologizing as she bumped into countless people to get closer to the music.

_Thirty-Six minutes left._

Lucy laughed when she saw a woman a little bit older than her faint after the man in front of her got down on his knees, opening a small, red velvet case.

Since she wasn't really paying attention, she nearly tripped over a small chestnut haired girl. She was adorable with her big, bright purple eyes staring at her. Her tiny body was stuffed in a large tanned kids-sized coat with tan colored, fluffy earmuffs. Well, her big, bright purple eyes were soon welled up with tears and she grabbed on to Lucy's leg.

"Momma!"

Lucy's eyes widened and looked up, glancing around before looking back down at the little girl. "Eh?" Lucy pointed to herself. "Momma? Me?"

The little girl stuffed her face into her leg, causing Lucy to sigh. She crouched down, looking at the girl's face. She did look lost, and she was scared. She sighed again and stood up, taking the girl's hand to search for her parents.

_Twenty minutes left._

Lucy waved goodbye to the little girl as she smiled and rode on her father's back. She watch their backs leave and mix with the crowd with longing eyes. Her parents never had the time to do that with her. She shook her head and focused on having the time of her life.

_Seventeen minutes left._

She was shoved back and forth and pushed all over the place, bumping into all kinds of people. The fifth time she was pushed, she actually lost her footing and fell sideways onto a stranger who didn't even budge. Lucy looked up in pain—since her foot was aching—to look at the man who caught her.

Immediately, the first thing that came to mind was—_Pink, _Lucy looked at his hair with wide eyes. _He has pink hair._

"It's not pink!" the man growled. "It's salmon!"

Lucy shut her trap and put her hands over it. "Did I say that out loud?"

The man looked away from her. "Yes you did."_  
_

"I_—_um_—_sorry...," she looked down at the ground before looking back up at the 'salmon' haired man. He was slightly taller than her, had big black eyes, and spiky pink hair. She looked at what he was wearing and— "Aren't you cold in that?!"

The man looked at himself. He was only in a white T-shirt and dark blue jeans. "No, why?"

"It's freezing out here!" Lucy took her bare hand and placed it on his upper arm, making him tense. "Whoa, you're really...warm..?"

The man looked down at her, "Yeah, I was born like this." He looked around her. "You don't have friends or family with you?"

Lucy sighed. "They all left with their boyfriends." She looked at him with curious eyes. "What about you? You seem to be the type to be surrounded by people."

He grinned. "Always am. They're all fun and awesome! Well, they ditched me—same thing that happened to you," he chuckled. His eyes became thoughtful, "How about we accompany each other then, yeah? Beats being alone on New Years." He gave her a warm smile, causing her heart to skip a beat.

She touched her cheeks, _Huh, must be from the fun from earlier. _"Sure, I agree," she smiled as she held out her hand. "Lucy Heartfilia."

He raised an eyebrow before returning the gesture. "Natsu Dragneel."

_Ten minutes left._

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, eyes sparkling like that of a child. "We only have ten minutes until the new year!"

Lucy laughed. "Do you have any new year resolutions?"

Natsu closed his eyes and thought. "Food," he grinned, "I want to eat lots and lots of food."

Lucy smacked him. "Something meaningful at least!" She looked up at the stars. "Something like wanting to accomplish a dream, or spending more time with family/friends. Go places you've never been to before or meet people you've always wanted to meet."

He thought more carefully before a bulb could be seen going off above his head. "Oh! Then...Uh—Next year I'll want to see you again!"

She blinked. "Uh, yeah, sure. Something like that." She felt her face become hot as she looked at the ground.

_Five minutes left._

Natsu groaned. "Why is time going by so slow?" (because the author needs it too)

He covered his ears as the people around him roared. Why were his ears so sensitive? Well, it was a good thing because he would be able to hear conversations he shouldn't hear, such as with ice princess and Juvia. He heard about the plan of proposing. Another reason would be because he didn't hear Lucy answer him.

_Three minutes left._

He turned around and found that she wasn't with him anymore. He turned his head to every part of the crowd he could see, but no sign of Lucy. He squeezed back to the path he came and pushed people aside.

_Two minutes left._

Where was she? Time was running out!

"Na—tsu!" a strangled female voice called.

He looked down and saw a hand sticking out in the crowd. _Blond..._ was what he saw from what the hand was attached to. He squeezed through the crowd again and reached out his hand to grab her hand.

_Forty seconds._

The tips of their fingers touched and he reached out further and grabbed her hand. Immediately he pulled her out of the crowd and had her stumbling into his chest.

_Thirty seconds._

Their fingers entwined together as he held her close. Lucy felt her cheeks burn as her face was being buried into his chest. "Y-You can let me go now, Natsu."

_Twenty seconds._

"Sorry," he said. "Not letting you disappear into the crowd again."

_Ten seconds._

She raised her head to look at him, his black eyes piercing into her brown ones. Her heart picked up as she clenched her hands on to his shirt. The crowd around them began to chant the last ten seconds.

She tried to turn her attention back to the crystal ball dropping, but all she could focus on was the quickened heartbeat of her own, or was it his heart?She felt his hands wrap themselves around her waist. His abnormal body temperature instantly heated her up from the coldness around them.

_Let go, _she thought as her eyes spun from nervousness, _Please let go._

Unfortunately, he only brought her closer to his chest. Despite the heartbeat ringing in her ears, she heard the constant cheers of the countdown reach five seconds. She felt one hand leave her waist and go to her chin to make her look at him.

_Three... _Her heart felt like popping out of her chest when he looked at her with his piercing black eyes.

_Two... _Her eyes fluttered shut in anticipation when she felt his hot breath fan her cold, pale face as he got closer.

_One... _She heard the roars of the crowd, screaming and shouting _Happy New Year! _to loved ones, friends and families. And at the same moment, he captured her lips. One of her hands gripped on to his arm as the other went to tangle itself in his soft, spiky pink hair.

She didn't care how much time passed, she loved it—his lips, his hair, being in his arms, _everything. _To her utter disappointment, he pulled away. He placed his forehead on hers with a smile.

"Happy New Year, Luce," he breathed in her soft, vanilla strawberry scent.

She laughed and out her arms around his back. "Happy New Year, Natsu. What's with the nickname?"

He chuckled, not responding to her question. Minutes flew by as they stood there embracing each other, not letting anything disturb them. Well, it sucks for them because their phones began to ring.

With a sigh, they both picked up their phones. "Hello?" "Who's this?"

"We're leaving already, Juvia?" "You wouldn't dare leave me behind, droopy eyes."

"Alright, I'm coming." "I'll kick your ass when I get there!"

With a sigh, Lucy turned back to Natsu. "I'm sorry Natsu. I have to go see my friends now. They're getting ready to leave and we're going to have a party."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Really? We're having a party too." He grinned. "Let's hope that we're going to the same party together then."

She smiled. "Yeah, I hope so."

With a wave, they went their separate ways. When Lucy got into the car to chat with her friends about what she did, she moved her hand to touch her lips. She could still feel him. She felt heat rush to her face and let her friends take over the conversation.

She'll miss 2013, but maybe 2014 would just be as great.

* * *

**OMG. I am so sorry! I've been busy, so I couldn't post this one-shot early! I am really sorry! And um, about this, I sort of got carried away, so I'm sorry if it doesn't make any sense at all. I understand if you wouldn't like this.**

**Anyways, HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! ;) I don't celebrate the New Year since it's just like any other day, but I look forward to it because it's my friends' birthday.**

**Everyone's been going on about a new year's resolution...so I guess I'll tell you mine. To be able to finish my education and make a difference in my friends' lives. I actually have tons of more, but those aren't important.**

**Thanks for reading! ;) Please review! Happy New Year! I hope this year will be better than the last for everyone! :)**


End file.
